La promesa
by The Legendary Bardock
Summary: Son Goku le pide un favor a su hijo menor Son Goten, pero cuando este es incapaz de cumplirla una promese surgira tras esto ¿De que promesa tratara? pequeño one shot Padre e hijo


**Maroku; bueno aqui les traigo este mini fic con Goten y Goku **

**Goten: saldré con mi papito? **

**Goku:hace mucho escuchaba que me dijeran asi (la ultima vez fue Gohan…) **

**Goten: Soy tan feliz! Podre estar un rato con papa! No se ira verdad? **

**Maroku: no cosita linda *carga a Goten* ven conmigo ^w^ vamos a darte unos dulces **

**Goten: siii **

**Goku: pero pero yo…. *lo dejan solo* **

**Goten:*con una paletita en la boca* dragon ball/z/Gt no le pertenece a Maroku , es propiedad de Akira toriyama ^w^ lo hice bien onee-chan?**

**Maroku: si lindurita ahora Comienza el mini fic! **

**~~~~~x~~~~~~ **

**Solo te pedí un favor. **

La última vez que Goten iba a poder ver a su padre, no lo podía creer si hace poco que por fin lo pudo conocer después de años de preguntarse como era su papá, era verdad que siempre le decían que era la imagen viva de él pero nunca se imagino que fuese tan literal. Era igualito a su papi pero en chiquito, a Goten le dio mucha tristeza saber que su papá ya se iba pero le daba mucha vergüenza decirle que si lo podía abrazar. Lo bueno es que su mami se había dado cuenta y lo dijo en voz alta , su papi no tuvo ningún razón del por qué negarse y lo cargo. Goten solo hizo un muy pequeño pucherito mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían, Su papi le había acercado lo suficiente para hundirlo en su pecho, era tan grande que ni aunque él quisiera podía enredar sus piernas ni brazos alrededor de él.

Escucho a su papa susurrarle algo al odio "Cuida mucho a tú mama", bueno probablemente no fue un susurro pero para él lo era, su papi le pedía algo y de todas formas él ya lo había hecho anteriormente así que solo asintió con la cabeza , él cuidaría muy bien de su mami por su papi ya que él no volvería otra vez dentro de un largo tiempo probablemente.

_**Se había equivocado. **_

Después de que su padre se fue ellos habían sabido que tenían que derrotar a Majin Buu, pero nunca conto con que su hermano iría al ataque primero y que Majin Buu se lo comiera o matara ya ni sabia y mucho menos conto con que su madre iría con Majin Buu a bofetearlo y a exigir que le regresara a su hermano mayor, Goten nunca vio el cuando su madre había bajado hasta haya y había hecho tal acción , pero piccolo le evito ir por su mami y miro el cómo ese monstruo feo y rosa había convertido a su mami en huevo y la había aplastado, eso significaba que la había matado a Goten le dolió que no pudo evitar el llorar, su mami era lo único que le quedaba y había muerto, no había sido capaz de cumplirle esa promesa a su papi y ahora había quedado completamente solo. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para no llorar mucho y decidir continuar a entrenar para ganarle a ese maldito que había matado a su mami.

Después de un rato vio como su padre había vuelto pero esta vez no tenía la areola de ángel ¿eso significaba que no estaba muerto?, ¡eso era bueno! O por lo menos eso creyó él, se lanzo contra su padre corriendo a toda velocidad estando feliz, pero a lo que veía en el rostro de su papi no estaba seguro si él lo estuviese.

-Solo te pedí un favor Goten…!SOLO UNO! ¡ Y FUISTE INCAPAZ DE CUMPLIRLO!-

Goten paró en seco al ver el rostro lleno de furia de su padre, nunca lo había visto así más bien nunca se imagino que lo vería así, los que aun quedaban vivos también se sorprendieron por que era la primera vez que veían a Goku tan enfadado ni siquiera una de las muertes de Krillin o de cualquier otro o el haber perdido una pelea le había puesto de esa manera. Goku le levanto la mano a Goten estando a punto de darle un golpe, sentía una gran ira hacia el pequeño, no fue capaz de cuidar de algo que él se había esmerado tantos años en intentar proteger y esa era su mujer, a pesar de que no lo demostraba mucho en público el amaba a Chi-Chi ella le enseño muchas cosas y una de esas fue el amar aunque sonara muy fuerte e inclusive cursi era la verdad. Goten cayó al suelo de sentón con lagrimas en sus ojos él ultimo que quedaba y le odiaba por no ser capaz de haber podido proteger a su mami.

-Y..Yo lo siento papi….no pude…-

-¡TE ENCARGUE LO MAS PRESIADO GOTEN!- Todos alrededor comenzaron a sentir un ambiente demasiado pesado entre los dos, era inusual de Goku hablarle así a sus hijos y mucho menos al pequeño que llevaba poco de conocer y el hacer saber lo preciado que es Chi-Chi para él.

-No me di cuenta el cuándo mami bajo a encarar a Majin Buu , el señor piccolo no me permitió ir tras ella y fue muy tarde..lo…lo lamento.-

-¡NO ES SUFICIENTE, DEBISTE HABER ESTADO CON ELLA!- Goten no podía aguantar el como su padre le estaba gritando y sin ningún previo aviso este le había proporcionado un puñetazo haciéndolo estrellar contra la pared, el pequeño no paraba de lagrimear, los demás consideraban que Goku está siendo demasiado duro con el niño ya que el verdaderamente no fue capaz de hacer nada por su madre. Goten lentamente se levanto sosteniendo su mejilla algo hinchada, Goku había percibido algo tarde lo que le había hecho a su hijo menor sus facciones rápidamente se ablandaron sintiéndose mal no era su culpa el no haber podido parar a su mamá pero…

-¡POR LO MENOS YO ESTABA CON ELLA! ¡ no como tú que te la pasaste muerto!, ¡nos dejaste a mami y a mi solos también a Gohan!...yo…siempre le preguntaba a mami porque yo no tenía papi como Trunks, el señor Vegeta es muy amable y le quiere, inclusive le abrazo antes de sacrificarse ¡POR SI MISMO LO HIZO! Sin que Trunks se lo pidiese… le dijo que estaba orgulloso y que lo quería, inclusive el señor Piccolo ha cuidado mas de mi ! QUE TU PAPÁ!, ¡Desearía que fuese mami quien estuviese viva y no TU,¡ VUELVETE A MORIR Y DEJANOS EN PAZ! Tú hiciste llorar más a mami y la lastimaste más que la misma muerte …. Hubiese deseado nunca parecerme tanto a ti ¡YA NO QUIERO A UN PAPÁ!- El pequeño Goten tuvo todo el coraje de gritarle todo eso a su padre, los que estaban alrededor no creyeron que la situación pudiese empeorar, el pequeño estaba desconsolado y llorando, salió corriendo de allí mientras Goku se quedaba paralizado ante las palabras del más pequeño, era verdad él nunca había estado en la vida del menor y no fue lo mejor el descargar su ira con el pequeño todas esas palabras sabia que eran verdad y que el niño verdaderamente las deseaba , Si el pequeño alguna vez le tuvo admiración ahora ese sentimiento era inexistente.

-Goku deberías ir tras de él.-

-¿Tu crees que sea buena idea…Krillin?-

-Si, solo habla con él ¿de acuerdo?-

Lo que Goku casi menos podía ser era un buen padre a duras penas pudo ser uno para Gohan, y el pequeño Goten ya parecía odiarle, no recuerda que alguna vez le hubiese levantado la mano a Gohan y haberle golpeado así de la ira , se sentía tan mal probablemente si era mejor hablarle que dejar las cosas así probablemente con el tiempo le odiaría más. Al correr lo suficiente lo encontró en la habitación donde se supone que Chi-Chi estaba unos días antes cuando se había desmayado, lo encontró abrazando algo fuertemente y aun seguía llorando , él había escuchado por parte de Gohan que él pequeño Goten no era un llorón como cuando Gohan era pequeño, que eso había sacado también a él lo valiente pero ahora parecía que lo había roto en mil pedazos y todo por el maldito impulso.

-¿Goten?-

El pequeño al escuchar la voz del mayor rápidamente se escondió bajo la cama, le tenía miedo… su propio hijo le temía cada vez se sentía más culpables y las ganas de irse le eran tentadoras pero no lo podía dejar así.

-Goten hijo, quiero hablar contigo.- Pero aun así no obtenía respuesta del más pequeño, su fuerte no era lidiar con este tipo de situaciones pero haría un esfuerzo por su hijo.

-Hijo solo escúchame, lo lamento no quería lastimarte ni gritarte, pero no me pude controlar es difícil perder a la persona que amas y tuviste dos hijos sin estar presente para salvarla y solo…. Te mire como una escusa para descargar mi ira y cubrir mi culpabilidad lo lamento Goten.- Solo escuchaba como el pequeño daba grandes suspiros y se limpiaba la nariz pero aun se rehusaba a salir, lentamente Goku se agacho y decidió medio meterse bajo la cama, el pequeño Goten se fue más hacia atrás como un pequeño gatito hasta que topo con la pared le era imposible salir por los lados ya que habían dos grandes muebles que se lo impedían y el espacio bajo la cama era algo estrecho.

-Hijo te prometo que reviviremos a tu madre y a tu hermano con las esferas del dragón ¿si? Y ahora que ya no estoy muerto prometo tener muchas aventuras y pasar más tiempo contigo que lo que tuve con Gohan ¿Quieres saber un pequeño secretito, del como fuiste tú hecho?- El menor asintió lentamente mientras se limpiaba con su manga las lagrimas, aun se rehusaba a soltar lo que fuese que tenía en su otro brazo abrazado, se le quedo viendo fijamente a su padre esperando a que hablara.

-Mira cuando yo me case con tu mamá, le hablamos a la cigüeña sin querer y nació Gohan, pero la segunda vez fui yo quien le dijo que quería un segundo hijo con tu mami, así que le escribimos a la cigüeña y le pedimos por un lindo niñito, lamentablemente yo no pude estar contigo porque me sacrifique para salvarlos a todos y a ese pequeño por el que tu madre y yo habíamos pedido, pero nunca imagine que fueses idéntico a mi Goten.- El pequeño Goten parecía haber escuchado las mejores palabras de consolación que pudo escuchar en su vida, se le dibujo una gran sonrisa al escuchar que su papi si lo quería desde el principio ¡inclusive podría decir más que a Gohan!, Sin haberse dado cuenta sintió como su padre ya lo estaba sacando de debajo de la cama y lo sacaba para elevarlo, este no soltaba la imagen que tenia, era una de su mamá su hermano y él.

-¿Goten que tienes allí?- Goten lentamente le mostro la imagen , Goku le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras acercaba a su hijo para darle un leve beso en la frente, cosa que nunca en su vida le había dado a Gohan.

-Te prometo, que nos tomaremos una donde salgamos los cuatro ¿te parece?- El pequeño asintió felizmente.

-P..papá…no era cierto lo que te dije yo…estaba muy triste y enojado a mi si me gusta tener un papá y el parecerme a ti…¿solo nunca nos vuelvas a dejar por favor?-

-No lo hare lo prometo, pero ¿listo para vengar la muerte de tu madre y hermano?- Goten asintió con determinación, haría que su padre también se sintiese orgulloso de él, por fin tenía un vinculo con el padre que nunca tuvo durante 8 años.

-Si papá….y amm…papi…te quiero.- El pequeño abrazo fuertemente de su rostro lo mas que pudo , Goku no lo quería admitir pero el menor de los Son le hacía querer llorar por alguna razón, pero se aseguraría que esa promesa la iba a cumplir nunca más les dejaría solos.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Pero esa promesa…se rompería años después cuando Goku partió con Shenlong dejando nuevamente a su familia atrás para ser inmortal, Goten observo a su padre irse y recordó ese momento años atrás no pudo evitar el que una lagrima callera mientras observaba esa foto donde salían los cuatro que el le había prometido si derrotaban a Majin Buu pero ahora su padre se haría inmortal y aquellas palabras que le había dicho …

-_No eran más que mentiras papá.-  
_

~~~~~~xxxx~~~~

**Maroku: o3o que les pareció mi primer fic con esta lindurita? **

**Goten:lo hize bien? **

**Goku: por que acabo siendo el malo?**

**Maroku:…CALLATE TU TE LARGAS SIN CONSIDERAR A NADIE BASTARDO. **

**Goku: …. **

**Goten: aun asi te quiero papá **

**Goku:….. yo….lo siento **

**Maroku: ^^ hasta la próxima Revies por favor! y no quera hacer tan maldito a GOKU pero es un poco de verdad? supongo pero echenle la Culpa a quien sea que se le ocurrio el final de GT ._.  
**


End file.
